El peor error en la vida
by Vixen888
Summary: Probablemente el deseo de querer una mujer para ti solo te quite la cordura... aún si es la novia de tu mejor amigo. Le arruinaste la vida y ella calló, al final solo queda la culpa... AU NaruHinaSasu Terminado
1. Parte I: Bajos instintos

Pido perdón por haber alucinado con esto, pero me llegó un mail de parte de una de las hermanas menores de mis amigas que se titulaba: =No es NO idiota=, y cuando lo leí me quedé con una sensación de prepotencia y coraje que no supe que decir. Lo reenvié y luego escribí esto.

No tengo nada en contra de nadie, todos los personajes me caen bien, solo me imaginé esto así. **LEMON**

Dejen que termine con lo que tengo de cálculo y me sigo de filo con Ronin, ya casi acabo, eso solo que me dio por escribir este.

Es corto, solo consta de dos capítulos, y la **ADVERTENCIA **es que no tendrá un final feliz. Es trágico.

* * *

**El peor error en la vida**

**Parte I:** Bajos instintos

Había sido solo una fiesta, una fiesta y nada más.

Las cosas se salieron de control, todos estaban ebrios incluyendo a sus amigas, varios tipos habían tratado de sobrepasarse con ella y no podía soportarlo más. Quería irse. Para rematar su novio, habiéndole prometido que la vería ahí nunca llegó.

-_Tal vez se retrasó, tal vez esta estudiando…-_ pensaba en la mente para no cargarle culpa, pero lo cierto era que tenía toda la culpa del mundo por haberla dejado sola en semejantes circunstancias… -_Debe ser eso, no fue su intención dejarme plantada aquí…-_ seguía diciéndose a si misma mientras miraba su reflejo en el baño de la casa, seguía sin comprender como era que Ino, una de sus mejores amigas, era tan fiestera y aventada al igual que capaz de hacer tales escándalos y alborotos en lo que se suponía solo era una "reunión de amigos", pero en fin, siendo su amiga no le había fallado en ir, mucho menos si iba a estar con su novio divirtiéndose. Ahora estaba desmaquillándose el poco color con el que se había arreglado para lucir bien ante el, seguía encerrada en la idea de que el que Naruto le hubiera pedido que fuera su novia era solo una fantasía, pero no, era real, era la novia del Uzumaki y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Llevaban dos meses juntos y podía decir que lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba, desde que lo conoció estando en el mismo salón lo admiró y quiso desde su silencio y soledad. Ahora era la chica de preparatoria más feliz del mundo al poder verse al fin realizada al lado de quien tanto amaba y era correspondida...

Tiro el papel con la pintura a la basura. Lo extrañaba tanto… ¿Por qué no había ido a la fiesta si había quedado tan formal en ir?...

La puerta se abrió de repente azotándola a su paso y entrando uno de sus amigos que en ese estado y aspecto no pudo reconocer. Estaba tambaleante y solo pudo alcanzar a ver de reojo a Hinata mientras se lanzaba al retrete directo a volver el estómago.

Tal escena no fue bien recibida por la ojiblanco. Kiba era su amigo y compañero de la escuela, no le gustaba verle en tales condiciones, por lo que sin decir nada salió de la habitación con sumo cuidado.

Afuera seguía la juerga y todos felices, incluso podía ver a Sakura, una de sus amigas a las que respetaba y quería mucho, en pleno acto sexual en una de las esquinas de la sala con un total desconocido para ella. Era abrumador y desinhibido, ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar ¿Cómo era que todos habían perdido la cordura? Solo la cerveza los ponía así… y el sake también… y le pareció reconocer que una de las botellas también era… ¿Tequila?!

Se dirigió a la puerta todavía escapando de las miradas fugitivas de unos cuantos que le dirigían tal y como perros rabiosos en celo viendo la delicia que era su presa y pareja, pero Hinata era una chica decente, y sabía que sus amigas también… entonces ¿Cómo era que Ino hiso esa fiesta y las dos terminaron en tales circunstancias copulando con compañeros de la escuela que poco o mucho, no importaba, conocían? Y lo peor, ambas tenían novios, y con quien estaban teniendo sexo no eran ellos… ¡!

-Tranquila Hinata, ya pronto estarás en casa…- se decía mientras bajaba los escalones de la casa de la Yamanaka abrazándose de los codos y tratando de parar un taxi, pero nada pasaba por la calle, no siendo tan tarde… -¡¿Dos de la madrugada?!... pero… pero… ¿Cómo fue que me quedé tanto tiempo?...- miraba su reloj en la muñeca preocupada y descorazonada, tendría que caminar hasta alguna avenida para encontrar transporte, y eso era muy peligroso siendo mujer y yendo sola. Aunque en realidad, le hubiera valido mejor correr tal riesgo que estar con alguien a quien conocía…

-¡Hinata!- escuchó detrás de ella a penas dos metros recorridos de la casa de su rubia amiga. Ella solo volteó, tenía la esperanza de que fuera Naruto llegando tarde y siendo su salvador, pero no, no era el, no era su voz…

-Sasuke…- lo reconoció -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó, según ella debía estar en la fiesta golpeando al sujeto que estuviera con Sakura, pero extrañamente estaba ahí, habiéndola seguido.

El tenía una apariencia tranquila, no le gustaban los lugares llenos de gente donde casi ni se podía respirar y donde todos actuaban como completos desquiciados. No quiso beber nada pero tampoco quería llevar a los ebrios a sus respectivas casas, por lo que decidió salirse también, y ahí fue cuando la vio. Caminaba con una playera pegada al cuerpo ciñendo su escultural figura. Tenía que admitir que era una chica desbordante en belleza y poseedora de un cuerpo deseable. Llevaba un pantalón pescador, nada que una chica con malas intenciones usara para ir a una fiesta, menos con lo recelosa que era al mostrar su cuerpo, pero sabiendo que era novia de su mejor amigo había empezado a usar ropa algo más descubierta, si se le podía decir así, pues solo era algo ajustada, nada reveladora, por lo menos para lo que ella pensaba, pues en su interior, cualquier hombre querría hacerla suya al desvestirla con los ojos. Y el no era la excepción, así que fue hasta ella.

-Es demasiado tarde para que andes sola en la calle a estas horas. Deja que te lleve a mi casa- sacó la llave de su auto, siendo un chico proveniente de una de las familias más adineradas e importantes del país tenía muchos lujos.

-No… no es necesario, tomare un taxi- trató de rebatirle el gesto, al cual el se molestó un poco.

-¿Tu sola?- la tomó de la mano con dirección a donde había estacionado su auto –Nada de eso, yo te llevare- la guió sin darle oportunidad a reclamos.

-Si llamo a Neji podría venir por mí, no tienes por que…-

-¿Te parece justo molestarlo a estas horas de la madrugada solo por eso?- trató de justificarse mientras quitaba la alarma y abría la puerta del lado del pasajero para que pudiera entrar –Adelante, sube- le indicó. Hinata no quería aceptar su gesto, pero se vio obligada, en cierta forma tenía razón, no era justo molestar a su primo solamente para que fuera a recogerla, y lo peor sería la cara que pondría y el regaño que le daría por haber asistido. No era actitud de una Hyuuga.

Pasaron tres minutos y ya estaban en camino, por lo visto las calles no estaban tan vacías como pensaban a pesar de ser tan tarde, y lo único malo que podía ver en todo ello era que su casa estaba a más de media hora habiendo tráfico o no.

-Tranquila. Llegaremos pronto- trató de tranquilizarla, ella solo asintió. Para poner algo de ambiente en lo que esperaban a que cambiara la luz en el primer semáforo que les tocó, Sasuke prendió la radio. Ya no había nada, pero buscando, encontró una buena canción al aire...

Al ver la sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios se quedó muy complacido, tal vez las cosas no estaban saliendo tan mal después de todo. Por lo que bajó la vista hasta toparse con sus senos cubiertos solamente por aquella playera lavanda y por lo que podía ver, con mucho esfuerzo, un sostén negro de encaje. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, estaba emocionándose demasiado…

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó por la canción, pero ella no dijo nada más que era su favorita, por lo que subió el volumen, hasta que se acabó y comenzó lo que no se podía llamar música…

Pasaron cinco minutos sin charla ni acciones por alguno de ellos, eso hasta que Sasuke comenzó a hablar de nuevo y comenzó la incomodidad…

-Entonces… estas saliendo con el dobe de Naruto eh?...- Hinata se sintió algo extraña por eso de _dobe_, pero siendo su amigo y sabiendo como se hablaban entre ellos no se lo tomo a pecho ni nada de eso.

-Si, desde hace tiempo ¿Ya lo sabías no?- trató de no hablar mucho con el, pero lo sintió descortés siendo que el también era su amigo y compañero de la escuela, eso y por que estaba haciéndole el favor de llevarla a su casa a altas horas de la noche siendo que el vivía retirado también.

-¿Y te gusta?- siguió preguntando una vez que avanzaba en otro semáforo dando la luz de continuar. El era buen conductor, incluso le gustaban los arrancones y las carreras, pero lo que era estar en el mismo vehículo con Hinata era algo que quería prolongar, y Hinata, al no saber conducir, simplemente no lo notó, o por lo menos no le dijo nada.

-Claro que si, es mi novio- sonrió recordándolo, incluso se sonrojó un poco al dibujar su rostro y su sonrisa en la mente, pero al recordar que no había asistido a la fiesta bajó la cabeza al igual que la vista con algo de tristeza en su semblante. Y Sasuke no pudo pasar esto por alto.

-¿Lo quieres mucho?- siguió con sus preguntas, lo cierto era que buscaba escuchar su voz el mayor tiempo posible. Ella asintió.

-Si… demasiado…- sonrió de nuevo alzando la vista y dirigiéndola al vidrio enfrente de ella y el cielo oscurecido que aún había. Las luces de la calle iluminaban el auto y su vista deslumbrándola un poco.

-¿Y han tenido relaciones?- se comportó más indiscreto mientras subía la velocidad y no dejaba de mirar enfrente. Cuando ella no respondió por fin volteó a verla, estaba sonrojada, no mucho, pero si desconcertada por la pregunta, y por lo que el pudo leer por su reacción fue que seguro lo habían intentado alguna vez, pero no completado del todo –Vaya… así que eso es un sí…- sonrió para sus adentros así como lo demostró en la cara.

-¡Sasuke!- arremetió contra él algo alarmada y más roja.

-Ya se que no lo has hecho- contestó algo burlón por como la había puesto, ella solo se dedico a tratar de guardarse su vergüenza y sonrojo para si, pero Sasuke aún no había terminado, esa noche se sentía movido desde lo más profundo de su interior, desde el momento en que la vio caminando por la calle y sus pupilas se dilataron mientras admiraba su figura desplazarse. Algo se había encendido en el aquella vez y no desaprovecharía el momento y la oportunidad. Estaba incendiándolo poco a poco, y a esas alturas no creía controlarse.

Se sabía atractivo, el más atractivo de todos en la escuela y posiblemente de todo el distrito de Konoha, no había chica que pudiera resistírsele, nadie, ninguna excepto una: la misma que estaba llevando a su casa. La que en vez de verlo a el se había fijado en su mejor amigo, alguien a quien su orgullosa mente no pudo reconocer como novio de semejante belleza de criatura, no si desde que la comenzó a tratar mejor descubrió un extraño y penetrante interés en ella, en su blanca piel, en su oscuro cabello, en sus ojos perla, en su inocente cara y en su perfecto cuerpo lleno de delicadas y exquisitas curvas. Desde que se enteró que era novia de Naruto se planteó solo una idea en mente: apoderarse de ella hiciera lo que hiciera.

Por esa confianza y seguridad se atrevió a preguntarle aquel improperio con vagas esperanzas de que su fantasía se volviera realidad. Pero Hinata seguía siendo Hinata…

-¿Y te gustaría hacerlo…- le soltó casi como un golpe en la cara.

-¿Hacer que?...- preguntó inocentemente, pero viéndolo a los ojos y la perversa sonrisa que puso dio un respingo. En un principio supuso que se refería a Naruto, pero cuando volteó con una mirada distinta a las anteriores o alguna otra vista por ella, simplemente no pudo evitar estremecerse, con más razón cuando termino la frase…

-…conmigo?...-

Estaba helada, se quedo inmóvil por un segundo antes de abrir perpleja los ojos a todo lo que daban. Sasuke era su amigo, su compañero, alguien en quien sabía podía confiar, pero ahora, ahora era distinto, no era el, era otro, había sido remplazado por una bestia por la cual a través de sus ojos podía ver la lujuria que corría por sus venas al igual que el deseo que venia a envolverlo. Estaba atemorizada, pero se calmó al ver como seguía conduciendo mientras cambiaba la velocidad y aceleraba más.

–_Vaya broma…_ Uhm… No-contestó por fin, casi como tratando de seguirle la corriente en su mala pasada, pero el no estaba bromeando. Su orgullo era muy sensible, y dejo a un lado su frivolidad para intentarlo más…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó serio. Hinata contestó sinceramente.

-Por que Sakura es tu novia y es mi amiga- intentó echarle en cara el hecho de que el ya estaba con alguien, pero recordando el como terminaron en la fiesta cuando el dijo que ya no estaba más interesado en ella y prefirió marcharse con otro tipo a perderse juntos en la oscuridad el azabache se sintió con más necesidad de estar con alguien esa noche. Estaba enojado, no con Sakura, pues a estas alturas ya la consideraba una cualquiera, pero si con el, por que no había previsto que pudiera avergonzarlo de tal manera. Así que siguió probando con Hinata.

-Ella no tiene por que enterarse, no le importaría, ya no somos novios si eso es lo que te preocupa- siguió diciendo con todo el descaro del mundo, por que era cierto, por lo menos a el no le importaría.

-Pero yo tengo a Naruto y el es especial para mi…- suspiro mirando por el vidrio, no le gustaban los términos de la conversación pero con solo pensar en Naruto se sentía tranquila, como protegida. Es una pena decir que el rubio nunca podría llegar a ayudarla. Sasuke se enfureció por lo que hizo, ¿Cómo era capaz de decir que el dobe era mejor que el? –Tu solo eres mi amigo- Hinata terminó clavando más profundamente la astilla que tenía Sasuke en sus necedad.

No dijo nada más, siguió conduciendo colérico y callado, pero al poco tiempo, aún estando de camino a su casa y pasando por una zona muy sola ante otro alto, comenzó de nuevo acariciando su pierna. Tenía acceso fácil con la palanca de velocidades, y la pelinegra solo le quito la mano.

-No- dijo secamente, no tenía ninguna razón para pelear con el si ambos olvidaban lo que habían hablado esa noche y no lo mencionaban de nuevo, pero el no quería dejarlo solo en una charla, por lo que trató de besarla con brusquedad sin que la ojiblanca lo viera venir. Ella trató de quitárselo de encima -Basta, ¡Basta Sasuke! ¡No lo hagas!- forcejeó con el al haberla tomado de las muñecas y vuelto a tratar de llegar a sus labios, pero ella simplemente no lo consentía.

Al escuchar un claxon atrás de ellos tuvo que parar en su cometido maldiciendo por tener que continuar conduciendo; por un segundo Hinata dio un respiro, estaba poniéndola muy nerviosa, no veía que las cosas fueran a ser tan fáciles, por que no lo eran, así que trató de bajar del automóvil, pero estando en movimiento el seguro no se quitaba. Nerviosa hasta el límite se fue al asiento de atrás para tratar de abrir las puertas y escapar, si le veía las intenciones el Uchiha seguro se frenaría y le daría tiempo para correr lejos. Pero era inútil, Sasuke tenía el control de los seguros desde su asiento.

Un intenso calor se apoderó de su cuerpo y de su mente. Perdió la cabeza. A la primera oportunidad que vio se estaciono a prisa para irse al asiento de atrás también. Ella estaba estupefacta, con un nudo en la garganta y con el miedo desbordante; Sasuke la miraba deseoso y con ansias, su cuerpo encogido por el temor, el cabello alborotado y despeinado de cuando forcejeó con él al tratar de besarla, sus deseosos labios entreabiertos con la respiración cortada, esos ojos perla temerosos y algo llorosos. Parecía estar pidiéndole al cielo que solo fuera una pesadilla, pero era real, estaba a punto de ser violada…

Quiso comenzar con calma, quería demostrarle que si aceptaba que lo hicieran por lo menos sería gentil, aunque lo cierto era que quería destrozarla y partirla en dos envuelta en placer y dolor, más si sabía que era virgen. Ella por supuesto que se negó a sus besos y a sus caricias, no paraba de repetirle que la dejara ir y que se alejara, que no quería hacerlo, pero entre más le rogaba y peleaba, el se incendiaba más. Como al perro que le niegan la carne y más la ansía babeante por saborearla...

Hinata lo empujo con toda la fuerza que tenía y que no era mucha. Solo logró hacerlo cimbrar un poco.

-Por favor no hagas esto. Por favor- suplicó tratando de defenderse con las manos y patalear con las piernas, pero Sasuke era más fuerte que ella, así que solo la ignoro besando y succionando la piel de su cuello. Ella se sentía terrible, no podía hacer nada. En uno a de tantas patadas sueltas que tiró al aire él logró tomarla, abrirla y colocarla alrededor de su propia cintura, así le daría más acceso a ella.

La tomo de ambas muñecas nuevamente y la hiso hacia atrás para comenzar a morder sus senos encima de la playera, casi como se de un tajo pudiera desprenderla de la prenda.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente!...- intentaba nuevamente, pero seguía sin escucharla –Por favor, no lo hagas, por favor, déjame ir- rogaba con todas sus fuerzas y su llanto de cristal. El seguía ignorándole, solo se preocupaba por si mismo y por cometer tal acto.

_-Deja de hacerte la difícil, sabes que va a pasar_- le susurró al oído con voz ronca mientras ella seguía peleando. En un golpe de suerte y astucia colocada debajo de el la acomodó mejor en el asiento. No dejaba de moverse, no dejaba de pelear, no dejaba de besarla y de frustrar todos sus intentos por quitarlo de la posición en la que estaba.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- gritaba fuertemente mientras trataba de decirse a si misma en la mente que solo era una pesadilla, una horrenda y terrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, pero no, estaba ocurriendo… _-Naruto… por favor… ayúdame…-_ clamó tratando de no llorar, pero le era imposible. Sasuke había empezado a bajar el cierre de su pantalón y recorrer un poco su ropa íntima. Sentía como la mano intrusa del azabache se había infiltrado en su sexo hasta buscar la entrada de su placer y comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente, comenzó despacio pero aumentó la velocidad así como ella se retorcía de placer y horror en el asiento por esto, aún cuando estaba inmovilizada -¡Por favor detente!- suplicaba aún más –No lo hagas- lloraba amargamente mientras sentía como todo su peso caía sobre ella al haber una vez sacado su miembro erecto del pantalón negro de mezclilla que llevaba. Lo sentía grande, caliente y fiero. No paraba de llorar.

Reclamó sus labios con necesidad, al colocarlo en la entrada de la joven, esta soltó un grito que ahogó con su boca cuando la besó con más profundidad. Su lengua recorría toda la cavidad de esta, sentía su humedad, sentía como trataba de gritar y hablar, como trataba de pelear una vez más para quitárselo, pero no podía, era más fuerte que ella.

Acarició su sexo utilizando tambaleante su miembro con más fervor, notaba lo caliente que estaba y lo húmeda que estaba poniéndose. Estaba lista para el. Siguió besándola hasta que se apartó un poco de ella para dejarla respirar, estaba sin habla, le había robado todo el aliento, tenía su sabor en toda la boca y el aún estaba degustando el de ella. Trató de decir algo, pero se sentía inmóvil y sin voz, eso hasta que regresó a besar su cuello y lamer su piel, estaba nerviosa tenía miedo, eso la había hecho transpirar, una muy leve capa estaba sobre su piel y era salada, lo cual para Sasuke fue lo mejor que había probado en su vida. Ya no lo soportaba, estaba desesperado, ya no quería esperar más…

-¡¡HAA…- gritó al sentir como la barrera de su virginidad era rota con fuerza con esa primera y violenta penetración. Terminó siendo callada por Sasuke otra vez. Las lágrimas mojaron la mano del pelinegro deslizándose por sus dedos, el placer que las paredes angostas y únicas de Hinata le producía era embriagador, mejor que ninguna otra adicción. Tuvo que pasar cerca de medio segundo para disfrutarlo y hacer que ella se acostumbrara, no había parado de sollozar desde la primera embestida, si supiera lo que le esperaba, a penas estaban empezando…

Salió de ella para volver a entrar esta vez con más fuerza, ella soltó otro grito nuevamente, más que placer la estaba hiriendo, pero eso a el no le importaba, no le importaba el amor, solo hacerla suya y deleitarse de su cuerpo. Nuevamente salió y volvió a entrar, comenzó a subir la velocidad de sus embestidas sintiendo ambos el choque y la fricción de sus sexos, Hinata estaba tan partida de dolor que apenas si tenía fuerzas, la estaba haciendo gemir, su cuerpo tenía la misma movilidad que una muñeca de trapo, una bella y delicada muñeca de trapo que estaba siendo masacrada con placer y dolor.

La velocidad de Sasuke era mortal, el placer que producían sus movimientos dentro de ella era insoportable al igual que una tortura, quería que todo se terminara, pero cuando trataba de actuar contra el cuando salía de ella, al volver a penetrarla se partía deteniendo de tope su intento y lastimándola más. Acabo rindiéndose dedicándose solo a llorar y gemir, implorando vagamente con palabras débiles que se detuviera.

-Ya no más…- balbuceaba antes de volver a arquear la espalda cuando volvía a penetrarla, esta vez con más fuerza y llegando más profundo todavía –Detente…- hablaba a penas audible, pero el no la oía –Por favor… ya no puedo…- … sintió como su mente se desvanecía… era su límite…

Pasó una hora o quizás más cuando por fin se vio saciada su sed y necesidad, por fin pudo correrse dentro de ella. Había cumplido con su tarea y sus deseos estaban calmados ahora, solo que al mirar a la joven, débil y destrozada chica que tenía debajo de el llorando amargamente mientras trataba de no seguir soltando sollozo tras sollozo le llegó de golpe lo que había hecho. Sintió la culpa, pero había querido hacerlo, y lo hizo.

Se hizo hacia atrás y se limpio mientras se cerraba el pantalón casi como si no hubiera pasado nada. La pelinegra utilizó sus pocas fuerzas para sentarse y subirse la ropa también. Estaba herida y ultrajada, tenía deseos de morir…

¿Cómo explicar que el mejor amigo de novio te había violado?

-No puedes decirle de esto a nadie- comenzó a hablar recobrando la postura y respirando profundo, ella secaba sus lágrimas solo para tener que hacerlo nuevamente al volver a caer de sus ojos como diamantes, no tenía voz para hablar, solo lloraba. Sasuke seguía con la culpa a medias, no quería hacerse responsable, pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo y de una manera muy bizarra, el la quería –Escucha…- acarició su mejilla levemente a lo que ella le quito la mano, no quería que la tocara nuevamente –Sabes lo que siento por ti ¿verdad?- la miro con una cara enigmática con la que no se podía saber a ciencia cierta si era sincero o no. Hinata solo seguía llorando.

-Llévame a mi casa- se hartó de estar con el. En esos momentos lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas...

Sasuke obedeció, se había aprovechado de ella y Hinata callaba, parecía no ir a mayores, por lo que condujo hasta su casa y la dejo en la entrada. En cuanto salió del auto corrió sin detenerse hasta su cuarto y se soltó a llorar en su cama, deprimida y llena de frustración… ¿Cómo carajos iba a explicar lo acontecido?

-¿Por qué?...- lloraba dolida del cuerpo y del alma… -¿Por qué?...-

Solo había sido una fiesta, un prometido encuentro con su novio, un gesto amable… ¿Cómo fue que todo se volteó contra ella?

-¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué?...- continuó llorando el resto de la mañana.

* * *

Que cruel soy

Pero me llene de… no sabría explicarlo.

Bueno, comenten.


	2. Parte II: Las consecuencias

¿Quién me entiende?

Bien, creo que incluso yo me pierdo en mi misma por que no planeaba continuar con esta historia, pero como la comencé y es una historia corta (a mi perspectiva) decidí terminarla pronto.

Fue escrita a media noche con influencias de la luz de luna y en completa penumbra…

**ADVERTENCIA:** Si consideran que con el Dark Hentai de la primera parte estuvo bueno lo recomendable en lo siguiente, (es decir, esta continuación) al ya no tener lemon en ninguna parte, tal vez no sea de su agrado. El final es trágico y algo… ¿extraño? No sabría describirlo, pero puede no gustarles como desenlace.

Leer bajo su propio riesgo

* * *

_**El viento soplaba golpeando su rostro fuertemente, el sol estaba cerca del crepúsculo y el cielo despejado al haber muy pocas nubes. Podía sentir el vértigo de la cabeza a los pies, abajo el vacio de la altura hacía que le doliera la cabeza… su dorado cabello se mecía sutilmente...**_

_**En la lejanía escuchaba su voz y la brisa le traía su perfume…**_

_**-Hinata…- murmuraba como despedida –Ya voy…-**_

Llegó a la avenida con la mente nublada, aún tenía el aroma de Hinata en la ropa y en la piel del auto, y también sus lágrimas en las manos. Pero todo se volvió negro para el…

Durante sueños tuvo ciertas visiones donde un rostro conocido aparecía llorando, gimiendo y suplicando. No, no podía ser, no era cierto…

-_Hinata…-_ pronunció su nombre al ver sutiles lágrimas como diamantes derramarse de las perlas de sus ojos, rodaban por su fina y descubierta piel… estaba… estaba desnuda... y… sufriendo…

-¡No!- se levanto abruptamente de la cama tratando de alcanzar aquella imagen que se había desvanecido de su mente -¿Pero que…?- recobró la calma al percatarse de que estaba en su habitación.

Solo había sido un sueño, que pena, había visto con claridad su más oculta fantasía al poder hacerle el amor al ángel que amaba de nombre Hinata. Se levanto y fue a ducharse, se sentía con la piel áspera y a la vez pegajosa, y no sabía por que.

**El peor error en la vida**

Su teléfono sonó casi inmediatamente cuando salió de bañarse.

-¿Dónde carajos estas Sasuke?- escuchó la voz de su rubio amigo del otro lado de la línea. Era demasiado temprano como para comenzar a fastidiarlo con su inmadurez…

-¿Y ahora que Naruto?- habló molesto, no se sentía con energías ese día. Un sueño erótico en la noche y un despertar absurdo, definitivamente se había parado con el pie izquierdo de la cama.

-¿Cómo que qué quiero?- respondió molesto el ojiazul -¿Qué no hoy íbamos a venir todos al Hanami? Sakura estuvo planeando esto todo el mes y no voy a ser el único al que arrastre a esto, ¡Así que muévete y trae tu trasero a contemplar los cerezos dobe!- lo regañó molesto aún cuando no supiera que en realidad el ya había terminado con Sakura la noche anterior… anoche… Sakura… la madrugada…

_-Sasuke… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?...-_

Escuchó un rumor vago en su mente con una voz dulce y familiar.

_-Hinata…-_ De nuevo la había escuchado en sus recuerdos… El choque de todas las imágenes juntas en un solo acontecimiento golpearon con brusquedad en su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

_-Por favor no hagas esto- trataba incluso de hacer entrar en razón su perdida realidad al tenerla acorralada - ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente!- gritaba -¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme!-…_

…Esa calcinante y potente sensación, esa experiencia_…_

_-¡¡HAA…-_

Sus ojos se dilataron así como estuvieron cerca de desorbitarse por la impresión. No, no había sido un sueño erótico, no había sido lo más cercano a tocar el cielo con una fantasía casi real, había pasado, realmente ocurrió.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto del otro lado, no le había respondido. El Uchiha terminó tirando al suelo el celular dejándolo caer al aflojar sus manos así como todos sus músculos que inmediatamente, después de esto, se tensaron.

Esa fuerza, ese instinto, esa necesidad…

_-Deja de hacerte la difícil, sabes que va a pasar…-_

_-…yo tengo a Naruto y el es especial para mi…- sonreía -Tu solo eres mi amigo-_

-No…- Nunca hubiera sido capaz…

-_Ya no más… Detente… por favor…- decía su débil y frágil voz… no tenía más fuerzas… -…ya no puedo…- _

-¡¡NOO!!- gritó impresionado y asolado, no lo podía creer, en verdad se dejo llevar por la situación y las circunstancias, ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¿Cómo… si el la amaba?

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?!... ¡Sasuke!- trataba de encontrar a su amigo después de oírlo gritar ¿Qué había sido eso?... -¡Sasuke!...-

**Parte II:** Las consecuencias

Dos meses después…

Dra. Kurenai Yuhi Ginecóloga Obstetra

•Clínica Familiar Hiotsu•

Alcanzó a leer en su bata cuando la atendió. No paraba de jugar con las manos como clara muestra de su nerviosismo, se había tronado todas las falanges de los dedos y ahora solo presionaba sus indicies con las manos entrelazadas tratando de modular su respiración. La sensación de claustrofobia estaba disipándose y en su lugar era remplazada por un sentimiento irónico e ingenuo de que las paredes estaban expandiéndose y creciendo al igual que todo en el consultorio. Tenía nauseas, sabía por que estaba ahí, esperando los resultados acerca de si eran o no reales sus sospechas, tenía miedo de descubrir que eran verdad, más bajo en el abismo ya no podía caer…

La puerta se abrió entrando la doctora con la que había ido a consulta. Aquella mujer de negra cabellera y ojos rojizos se quedo un momento en la entrada mirándola antes de cerrar la puerta detrás, su expresión era seria e incluso con pena en ella. Hinata sintió como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba súbitamente con cada paso que la mujer daba acercándose a la camilla donde estaba recargada y le había pedido que la esperara, era como un zumbido sordo en sus oídos al igual que los sonidos que producía al caminar. Una vez parada frente a ella la miró fijamente a los ojos por un segundo antes de darle la noticia.

-Ya tengo tu resultado- sujetaba unas hojas fuera de un sobre en la mano. La Hyuuga sabía que del contenido de esa prueba dependía su vida, pero el nudo en la garganta que tenía le impidió hablar, así que Kurenai prosiguió –Hay una buena razón por la cual no has tenido tu periodo…- hizo una pausa percatándose que su paciente empezaba a perder la vista en la nada mientras inhalaba lo que sentía como su última respiración pudiendo solo captar el vacio –Estas embarazada-…

El aire salió de sus pulmones levemente sin emitir sonido alguno. Hinata cayó desmayada por la impresión…

Con un corazón noble, Kurenai trató de hacerla hablar cuando se recuperó en una de tantas camillas que había en el hospital. Cuando llegó pudo ver lo angustiada, triste y deprimida que se veía, podía notar y ver que se trataba de una buena chica, pero había algo más… Por experiencia, al haber dado iguales resultados a varias jóvenes que por un momento de debilidad o ser convencidas por sus novios acababan igual, sabía que el caso de esta chica era diferente, había algo en sus ojos vidriosos y húmedos desgarrándola por dentro que la atrajo a querer preguntar lo sucedido.

Mientras unas podían relatar llorosas el como lo consintió con su pareja o novio o en el peor de los casos no conocer a su atacante, Hinata callaba limitándose solo a su llanto.

La lastimera escena conmovió a la doctora moviéndole el corazón, era una de esas situaciones en donde el agresor la conocía y ejercía cierto control sobre ella. La abrazó, confortándola y acompañándola en su amarga pena, pero seguía sin hablar.

Decidiendo que había sido demasiado para un día le pidió que se quedara, a lo cual Hinata aceptó, pero estando lejos Kurenai tomó sus cosas y se marchó, no quería más revisiones, no quería más recordatorios de los triste que se había vuelto su existencia…

Al llegar a su casa su vida paso de sombría al frio gris total. Su padre la había visto misteriosa y rara desde hacía semanas, por lo que solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la duda se volviera palpable y real, así que cuando interrogó a su hija si era verdad ella, temiéndole, no pudo negarle que era cierto.

-¡¡Maldita insolente!!- le volteó la cara con tanta fuerza que acabó tirándola inminentemente al suelo -¡Malagradecida! ¡Desde este momento ya no eres más mi hija y no volverás a poner un pie en esta casa! ¡Largo de mi vista!-

Neji y Hanabi se quedaron boquiabiertos por esto, parecía que la familia se había sumido en una horrenda pesadilla donde solo había cabida a la oscuridad, Hiashi había corrido de la mansión Hyuuga a su propia hija sin escuchar explicación alguna…

Y Hinata seguía sin hablar…

Neji no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, así que al día siguiente fue a hacerle una visita al novio de su prima.

-¡Hijo de perra!- se atrevió a azotarlo en la pared iracundo.

-¡Ah! Neji, ¡¿Pero que carajos te pasa?!- lo miro furioso y amenazante, Naruto odiaba ser atacado así de sorpresa, lo sentía de cobardes, sobretodo por que el pelilargo había iniciado yendo hasta el cuando a penas salía del salón.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Hinata?!- gritaba molesto e impotente.

-¿Pero de que rayos estas hablando? Yo no le he hecho nada- contestó algo confuso.

-¡¿Nada?! ¡¿Nada desgraciado?! ¡¿Te parece poco embarazar a mi prima?!- le lanzó a la cara restregándole la culpa, pero Naruto lo sintió como una estaca en el corazón atravesándolo al encontrar salida…

-Embarazada...- susurró incrédulo. Al ver el cambio en el semblante del rubio Neji comenzó a calmarse al temer lo que le iba a decir... -Pero… pero ella y yo terminamos…- le dijo preocupado e inquieto, nunca había tocado a Hinata y ella lo lastimó mucho cuando decidió terminar con el bajo esa absurda idea de "Ya no te amo", no había sido otra cosa más que un pretexto para salvarlo de la dolorosa y cruda realidad así como de la vergüenza de tener siempre el estigma y la burla de que su novia había sido de otro antes que el.

Al enterarse Neji de lo que pasó ambos supieron de inmediato que era lo que estaba pasando. Conociendo a Hinata sabían de antemano que nunca en su vida le sería infiel a Naruto, entonces solo quedaba una respuesta… Hinata había sido violada…

Ella se sentía sucia, rota, la luz de su alma se esfumó, estaba tan dolida negando lo que pasó que se sumió en la idea de que podría solucionarlo sola. No fue a la policía, no quería declarar en contra de Sasuke, tal vez con ese acto ya no era más su amigo pero seguía siéndolo de Naruto, el más querido y viejo amigo que conocía desde niño, no quería lastimarlo de forma tan cruel al dar testimonio de que la había violado.

Decidió tomar un baño, se metió a la tina con el agua caliente y humeando, le dolía todo, más en la zona donde Sasuke dejó salir toda su hombría en aquel abominable acto. Las caricias del azabache estaban marcadas en todo su cuerpo, incluso se le había marcado su agarre en las muñecas con señas rojizas que después se tornaron moradas verdosas. Estaba muy lastimada. Aún así creyó que limpiándose toda y borrando su huella todo se solucionaría y no habría más de que hablar, pero se equivocó… se equivocó terriblemente…

Ahora se lamentaba no haber acudido a algún hospital, se lamentaba y reclamaba a si misma el no haber tomado las cosas con más crudeza y haber ido tan siquiera a la farmacia por ayuda y así evitar quedar embarazada. Pero como siempre, había sucumbido ante el miedo, miedo a su padre y lo que le diría y haría si se enterara de esto… abortar… sacrificio… indulgencia… sometimiento… ese era su destino si le hubiera dicho y tuvo miedo, aún ahora lo seguía teniendo. Al respirar profundo agradecía que no hubiera pasado a mayores con lo que su padre le hizo, solo la había corrido de la casa, pero ahora… ¿Qué haría?...

-Inoichi- llamó alguien a un rubio de coleta que caminaba por la calle e instantáneamente volteó.

-Hakate Kakashi- lo reconoció –Pero que milagro- lo saludó amablemente con una palmada en la espalda del maestro -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan renuente en abordarme en la calle y ahora esto?- el de pelo gris no contestó.

-Solo quiero saber si es cierto lo que dice la gente- el otro hombre lo miró extraño ¿Kakashi escuchando rumores? –No pienses mal- se apresuró a explicarle -Hinata es mi alumna y me preocupa el que este en tales circunstancias… como has de saber…-

-Ya no digas más- lo detuvo el Yamanaka –Efectivamente, Hinata esta viviendo en mi casa desde hace dos semanas. Hiashi no fue capaz de perdonarle el salir embarazada pero no se da cuenta de lo valiosa que es esta niña- comentó, Kakashi lo veía siendo sincero y hablando con pena y después algo de preocupación… -Ella es como una flor, su esencia es única así como su tonalidad, Hinata es tan pura y limpia que dudo mucho que ella haya sido inconsciente con alguien como para acabar así- le dio la indirecta al profesor, al igual que el todos tenían la sospecha de que a Hinata le hubiera pasado algo en realidad y no la versión que todos creían y que incluso ella había dicho, pues era lo más cercano que había a la verdad…

-Esta protegiendo a alguien…- concluyó Hakate.

_-Hinata…- se acercó a ella al encontrarla saliendo de la florería de su amiga, el sitio donde había estado viviendo. En cuanto escuchó la voz del rubio se estremeció._

_-¡Naruto! ¿Qué… que… que estas haciendo aquí?- comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa, a los tres meses no se le notaba nada el estar en cinta, pero se sentía descubierta y avergonzada al saber que la mayoría de la gente ya conocía su estado…_

_-Me parece que los dos sabemos por que vine- se acercó hasta ella mientras que Hinata trataba de hacerse la fuerte para seguir manteniendo en pie la mentira que le había dicho._

_-¿De verdad?- trató de seguir con la máscara de falsedad –Me parece que después de haberte dicho que no te amaba no hay razón…- sentía como su voz podía quebrarse en cualquier momento, mentirle de manera tan cruel dolía…_

_-¡Ya deja de decir eso, los dos sabemos que no es verdad!- la tomó de los hombros violentamente interrogándola con la mirada y su veracidad. Hinata se sentía expuesta, pero no quería demostrarlo._

_-Ya te dije la verdad…- trató de seguir mintiendo -¿Qué no puedes comprender que al no amarte estuve con alguien más?- el rubio sintió que le quemaban sus palabras con solo oírlas, pero la conocía, la conocía bien, de nuevo estaba tratando de engañarlo._

_-Mientes…- la miro a los ojos notando su reacción al ponerse nerviosa y sorprendida por lo que el le respondió –Lo sabía, sabía que mentías de nuevo- presionó con más fuerza los brazos de la ojiperla, con su lenguaje corporal le había dicho todo -¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! ¡¿A quien estas protegiendo?!- se lanzó a preguntarle sin piedad… -¡¿Por qué dedicarte tanto a proteger a ese infeliz?! ¿Quién es?...-_

_-Naruto…- sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no había día que no se sintiera así, falsa y deprimida, sosteniendo mentira tras mentira con tal de proteger a Naruto de que supiera la verdad, pero por más que intentaba no hacerlo de cualquier forma estaba hiriéndolo… ¿Por qué no simplemente decirle?... –No… no puedo…- lloró amargamente mientras se destrozaba en presencia de el –No puedo decirte Naruto, no puedo…-_

-¿Naruto?- se acercó a la barra de bebidas al ver a su amigo tumbado en ella con una botella de sake en la mano junto con otras tantas vacías.

-Ha estado así toda la tarde y ya entrada la noche. Oye, ni siquiera se si es mayor de edad ¿Podrías sacarlo de aquí? Tendré problemas si sigue en este lugar…- le habló el barman a Sasuke, quien solo asintió y pago la cuenta del rubio antes de tomarlo del brazo, cruzarlo por su cuello y medio arrastrarlo con el.

-Ahg, Naruto, despierta dobe- trataba de animarlo, no era la persona más ligera que se podía decir, menos en ese estado.

-¿Sasuke?- lo fue reconociendo a pesar de su embriaguez –Déjame en paz, quiero seguir bebiendo…- trató de reincorporarse para regresar al bar, Sasuke lo había sacado por la puerta de atrás.

-¿Estas loco? A este paso acabaras en medio de una congestión alcohólica, y yo no pienso hacerme cargo de ti- lo amenazó interponiéndose en su camino para que no regresara.

-Hazte a un lado- trató de quitarlo, pero apenas si logró golpearlo levemente, en ese momento sintió que quería volver el estómago y cayó en el piso escupiendo –Maldición- decía desde el suelo.

-Deja de comportarte así- trató de ponerlo de pie, pero el rubio rechazaba su ayuda aleteando con el brazo.

-No, déjame, quiero seguir bebiendo- Sasuke pudo captar el momento en el que se le empezó a quebrar la voz al rubio… -Tal solo déjame seguir bebiendo…- temblaba bruscamente sobre sus rodillas…

-Naruto…- veía el deplorable estado de su amigo… no lo soportaba, estaba torturándolo por dentro.

-¡No deja de mentir!, no deja de tratar de engañarme…- se dejo llevar al permitirse llorar a rienda suelta, el Uchiha callo solemnemente tanto por culpa como por seriedad –Trató de hacerlo ver como si me hubiera engañado con alguien más…- Sasuke sintió que su corazón explotaba al escuchar a su amigo en el estado en el que estaba, recordaba lo mal que se había puesto cuando Hinata rompió con el y su insana recuperación de esto mismo, y el se calló todo tratando de no hacer daño, aunque ya todo estaba hecho… -No puede ocultarlo, me sigue amando, y yo a ella- golpeó el suelo con el puño fuertemente tratando de descargar la ira reprimida que tenía –No me quiere decir quien fue, no me quiere decir su nombre, ¡No quiere decirme quien es ese maldito bastardo!- golpeó repetidas veces el piso mientras hablaba, Sasuke estaba atónito, parecía ser el único que desconocía que todos sospechaban que Hinata había sido violada, y solo por una razón… -Sasuke…- trató de aferrarse a su amigo, a su más cercano y el mejor de todos amigo –Esta embarazada…-

-¿Qué?...- creyó que era producto de palabras bañadas de alcohol, pero estaba diciendo la verdad…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- trató de sonar lo más amable y abierto posible, Hinata no decía nada, ni siquiera lo veía a la cara.

-¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿"Estoy embarazada y tu eres el padre por que me violaste"?- sonó molesta y enojada, y realmente lo estaba, había ido a buscarla hasta la florería de los Yamanaka para tratar de hablar con ella ¿Qué acaso no comprendía que ya no quería hablar con el nunca más en su vida?

-Yo soy el padre, si me hubieras dicho me hubiera hecho responsable, es mi hijo- la encaró, ella solo lo miraba con rabia, su descaro era abominable –Voy a responder por el- habló claro y sin permiso a quejas, la ojiblanco sintió que se desmayaba por lo que oía.

-¡No, no lo harás!- enfureció cerca de caérsele la fortaleza que estaba demostrando –Nadie sabrá que eres el padre, nadie tiene por que enterarse- trató de negarle.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de que estas hablando? Si nos casamos nosotros…-

-No- caminó un paso hacia la derecha buscando apoyo en la pared del pasillo trasero de la florería –No quiero casarme contigo…- contestó, en esos momentos sintió que su pena y sufrimiento por lo que había hecho se iba por el drenaje dejando solo un sentimiento a flote en el: furia…

_-…yo tengo a Naruto y el es especial para mi…-_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en el que ella se había separado de Naruto, estaba embarazada de su hijo y estaba pasando muy malos ratos seguía sin corresponderle? ¿Por qué amaba tanto a Naruto? ¿Por qué lo amaba a pesar de todo más que a el? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Eso a mi ya no me importa!- la estrelló en la pared tomándola de las muñecas, Hinata sintió que su corazón se detenía al recordar como fue que todo esto había comenzado: por el tomándola de las muñecas antes de atreverse a violarla. Al ver el temor en sus ojos de nuevo sintió que la lujuria lo invadía, pero supo contenerse para poder decir lo que tenía planeado hacer… -El hijo que crece en tu interior es mío también, yo no le daré la espalda y no puedes alejarlo de mi. Si no aceptas por las buenas es tu problema, pero se que si hablo con Hiashi acabaras junto a mi- la soltó por fin, la pelinegra tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para poder regresar a la realidad, el miedo la había invadido terriblemente en todo su ser.

-No…- temblaba su voz –No puedes hacerlo- le llegó la brillante idea de voltear sus palabras contra el… -Si lo intentas te estarías descubriendo a ti mismo…- trató de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero el solo sonrió.

-¿Y crees que quiera exponerse a tal escándalo teniendo una reputación que proteger?- Hinata enmudeció con lo que dijo, tenía toda la boca llena de verdad –En cuanto se entere de que soy yo el padre de tu hijo no le importara que te haya violado, tal vez me odie y hasta desprecie, pero terminará casándote conmigo- se dio la vuelta caminando lejos de ella dejándola estupefacta al igual que inquieta, no acababa de creer que se hubiera comportado así, pero en verdad la deseaba en su vida al grado de querer hacer las cosas de ese modo. Era una oscura obsesión. Estaba aventando por la borda los sentimientos de Hinata y su amistad con Naruto así como la imagen que todos tenían de el, y aún con todo eso no le importaba…

Cuando regresó al mundo real fue presa de una gran ansiedad llevándose la mano al antecodo mientras trataba de calmarse. Su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón como loco, se subió la manga de la playera violeta que llevaba puesta solo para toparse nuevamente con las marcas de su crimen contra su cuerpo y contra si misma…

"Ayuda a olvidar el dolor…" le dijeron.

"Te hace olvidar…" escuchó.

De cierta forma era cierto, cuando la usaba no sentía nada, todo era paz y el mundo se iba brindándole su ansiada y buscada tranquilidad, pero pagaba un alto costo por ella, pues cada vez pedía más y más…

También por eso no quería regresar con Naruto aún cuando el la quisiera de vuelta, no iba a permitir que la viera en ese estado. La familia Yamanaka había sido muy amable apoyándola y aceptándola en su casa e incluso dándole trabajo en su florería, Ino era una de sus mejores amigas, y a pesar de detestar esa casa por que en ella comenzó la pesadilla que se había vuelto su vida con esa maldita fiesta, encontró la manera de subsistir…

Drogarse no era la solución, pero ya habiendo empezado no sabía que hacer, menos con la amenaza de Sasuke de hablar con Hiashi. Si había sido capaz de tomarla contra su voluntad podría hacer lo que quisiera…

¿La salud de su hijo? Que importaba si de todas formas no tenía ganas de vivir.

Salió corriendo a la casa de Ino rápidamente en medio de brillantes lágrimas, acababa de tomar una decisión…

-Naruto…- pronunció tomando el dinero de sus ahorros en la habitación que le habían ofrecido –Perdóname…-…

_-¡No la encuentro!, ya busque por todas partes, ¡no esta!-_

_-¡Cálmate Ino!- trataba de evitar que siguiera así de histérica su hija –La vamos a encontrar, pero respira…- la rubia obedeció a su padre y siguieron buscando. Las cosas de Hinata seguían en su lugar, no parecía haber cambio, pero ella no regresó en la noche ni el día siguiente…_

-Sasuke Uchiha- entró un hombre uniformado seguido de otro bien vestido al salón, la clase de historia de Kakashi había sido interrumpida.

-Sasuke- lo llamó su maestro –Estas amables personas quieren hacerte unas preguntas…-

El salón calló en un silencio sepulcral, aquellos hombres eran policías. Por alguna extraña razón una rubia y un ojiazul tuvieron el mismo mal presentimiento a la vez, un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-¿Qué quieren?- se comportó frio e indiferente al igual que siempre.

-Se ha recibido información de que durante su estadía en la escuela usted y la señorita Hinata tuvieron cierto contacto- habló el de traje, al escuchar su nombre el Uchiha cambió de actitud inmediatamente, incluso se puso nervioso, pero no lo demostró.

-Eso hasta antes de que ella se saliera de la escuela- contestó luciendo seguro de si mismo.

-Si, conocemos el por que- Incluso con esa respuesta su frialdad se vio pequeña, así que sin que fuera visible pasó saliva.

-¿En verdad?-

-Si, y usted ha sido el único con el que se le vio antes de que muriera, así que vamos a necesitar su testimonio de los hechos…- el oficial continuó hablando sin darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho a Sasuke. No podía ser verdad lo que le estaban diciendo…

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- se escuchó un estruendoso grito cerca, Naruto había salido también y terminó escuchando todo – ¡No! ¡Ustedes mienten!, ¡Hinata no puede estar muerta! ¡No es verdad!- Se mostraba la preocupación en los ojos del mismo, una angustia irremediable.

-Lo siento mucho hijo- la cara del policía era imposible de refutar, sobre todo por la seriedad con que lo estaba tomando al procurar ser empático con el rubio. Solo había una pregunta en todo ese malestar, dolor y estupefacción.

-fue una sobredosis…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No, eso es imposible, Hinata no se drogaba- negó el rubio seguro de que era un error, Sasuke callaba tratando de no mostrar alguna reacción que pudiera dar alguna señal o pista por parte de los agentes, pero siendo sospechoso sus probabilidades de inocencia eran casi completamente nulas.

-Estaba embarazada producto de una violación, su padre la corrió de la casa y dejo la escuela ¿eso parece algo fácil de superar?- llegó a ser brusco, los dos estudiantes callaron, el aire estaba mezclado con preocupación y una brisa helada cubriéndolo todo.

-Tenemos una testigo que afirma que ella conocía al agresor, tomando muestras de ADN al producto sabremos quien es el padre…- continuó el otro policía, en cuanto lo escuchó Sasuke apretó los puños desorbitando los ojos, probablemente los oficiales lo tomaron como impotencia por su amiga, pero Naruto pudo ver más allá…

-No puede ser…- sintió su mundo verterse en la nada...

_-No, ¿Qué razones tienes para decir esto?-_

_-Naruto, ya no te amo, no puedo seguir con esto... lo lamento…-_

_-¡Ya deja de decir eso, los dos sabemos que no es verdad!-_

_-Ya te dije la verdad…-_

_-Mientes… ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! ¡¿A quien estas protegiendo?!-_

_-No… no puedo… No puedo decirte Naruto-_

-¡Hey chico!- observaron como corría saliendo de la escuela, Sasuke jamás lo siguió…

El viento soplaba golpeando su rostro fuertemente, el sol estaba cerca del crepúsculo y el cielo despejado al haber muy pocas nubes. Podía sentir el vértigo de la cabeza a los pies, abajo el vacio de la altura hacía que le doliera la cabeza… su dorado cabello se mecía sutilmente...

En la lejanía escuchaba su voz y la brisa le traía su perfume…

-Hinata…- murmuraba como despedida –Ya voy…-

El vigésimo piso de un edifico de la ciudad. Ahora era escenario de la notica central de esa noche, un adolescente de aproximadamente quince años que se suicidó cayendo en picada al tirarse del edificio y terminar sobre un auto último modelo haciéndolo pedazos.

La televisión no era su pasatiempo y realmente no le gustaba verla, pero ese día era imposible que no la mirara. Dos muertes, dos cadáveres, una sola posibilidad de conectar ambas muertes… No podía sentirse peor…

La apagó, de cierta forma siempre los trató de alarmistas y hasta amarillistas, pero esa noche no tenía tiempo como para estar mirando detalles, solo para temer y sentir culpa mientras se hundía en la profunda oscuridad de su cuarto. Las sombras comían su alma torturándola por lo que había hecho, todo lo que desató por desear a un chica y tomarla, por dejarse llevar por sus instintos y cometer un crimen en nombre de un sentimiento que sabía no debía tener, pero tampoco lo quería frenar…

Ahora había llegado al límite.

Al voltear a mirar hacia la pared se topo con la imagen de su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía demacrado, nunca antes había estado así… hasta que su corazón se detuvo al percatarse de que había alguien más a su lado. Volteó hacia los lados de su cama, no había nada, solo el y la soledad, pero en el reflejo había alguien más…

En la imagen del espejo unas esposas lo unían a una mano pálida y blanca que yacía apresada a su lado, parecía solo una alucinación, probablemente el producto de su cruel mente, pero no, hay estaba, sentada y mirando el suelo, una chica de tez muy blanca y cabello oscuro, su fleco cubría su rostro y vestía un vestido blanco.

-No… esto es imposible… no es verdad…- cerró los ojos tratando de hacerse a la idea de que estaba viendo cosas y nada más… pero al voltear de nuevo abriendo los ojos, había otro más aún, un chico rubio, descansando y durmiendo en su regazo, ella acariciaba y enredaba su cabello y el acariciaba suavemente su mejilla con la mano. Seguía ligada al azabache por las esposas, apresándolo a todo momento, la carga de lo que había hecho, de lo que empezó y de lo que amenazó también, de sus negras intenciones y su dolorosa pena.

-¡No! ¡No!- se levantó de la cama caminando por la habitación desubicado, solo era una broma cruel de su mente, solo eso y nada más –Es imposible, es imposible- repetía, pero al volver a mirar al espejo, estando de pie, seguía unido a ella –Hinata… no…- parada a su lado, siendo abrazada por un chico rubio, pero nunca se veía su rostro, siempre cubiertos sus ojos por el cabello…

-¡No!-

Solo un golpe, uno preciso en medio del cristal…

Afuera el agente y el detective junto con otros oficiales se acercaban a la puerta de su habitación caminando por el pasillo, iban acompañados de Fugaku, Mikoto y su hermano mayor, las caras que traían no indicaban nada bueno, y los agentes tampoco. Los resultados de la prueba de ADN eran exactos y lo indicaban a el como padre del bebé de la fallecida y como su agresor. Las muertes estaban ligadas, había una conexión y todo comenzaba en un solo hecho…

Hasta que al entrar encontraron un culpable abrazado a si mismo en el suelo sangrando de las muñecas así como de los brazos y las manos, el espejo estaba roto al igual que los vidrios.

-No es real… no es real…- repetía constantemente…

-¡Sasuke!-

Ya no había cordura, ya no había paz, solo culpa, culpa y amargura…

-No es real…-

* * *

De acuerdo como tengo una pared que es todo espejo de noche la apariencia lúgubre es casi perfecta…

Una disculpa si es demasiado fuerte (XD) o ¿extraño? este final, pero por alguna "extraña" razón lo imaginé así.

Y… si, procurare tener más ataques en los que escriba lemon.

ViX


End file.
